Voice of the Sand
by Sheelos-Wolf
Summary: Fira is a flygon who's only wish is to make her master the power hungry prince of the desert smile.


"Come Back Here Fira, you Little!" A mad Golem yelled. Looking at the beautiful jewel I snagged from it I could see why it was angry, this would surely make the prince smile! Smiling, I fly forward holding the jewel to my chest. When I was just on the outskirts of the palace an abused little girl called to me in the tongue of Pokemon?

"Flygon,Please I see something sparkle in your hand what is it?"The girl said as I floated just above her head.

"It's a gift for the prince!" I said smiling.

"Why give him a gift? He abuses his power!" The girl yelled at me clearly offended.

"The Prince hasn't smiled in a very long time I have been searching for the gift to do just that but nothing is working. Do you know a gift that will make the prince smile?" The girl stared at me shocked.

"I do know what will make the prince smile again, If you give me that jewel than I'll give you the princes smile." I looked at the jewel in my hand it sparkled so brightly I didn't want to give it up without knowing what I'd get. "What would you give me?" The girl smiled closing her blue eyes, she said words but they were not words, the girl was casting a spell. 

"Here Flygon, have your master choose one of these two pokemon the other is for you to decide it's fate." The girl said in her arms was an orangish red Poochyena and a normal Eevee.

"One of these Pokemon holds my power if your prince raises that pokemon than My Power Will be His." I nodded taking the pokemon from her and giving her the jewel.

"Thank you Flygon,"The girl said as she walked away.

"Fira!"I Yelled.

She looked back at me. "What?" Shaking my head and flapping my wing's preparing for my acsent. "My name is Fira, not Flygon!" With that I shot off into the sky the pokemon in hand. The Prince was standing on his balcony waiting for me. "Fira what gift do you bring me today?" He said in a bored tone.

"I have a wonderful gift for you today master!"Showing him the shiny Poochyena and Eevee. I explained the events that had occured.

"So the witch exchanged a little jewel for a shiny Poochyena and this boring Eevee? She must really be desparate!" The prince laughed.

I smiled flapping my wings happily, the prince hadn't laughed in years.

**In the desert sands...**

"Princess Adelle, is that?" A man in a cloak said shocked.

The girl in the tattered clothes smiled,"Yes it is the royal birth mark, the prince's pet Fira found in a Golem's nest." The man put down his hood revealing a tanned face, sun bleached hair and bright green eyes.

"So it was in a Golem's nest? Who would have thought?" He said stroking his beardless chin.

"The stage has been set my gift has been delivered and I learned that Fira is just trying to make her master smile, she's like a child that doesn't know the rules." Adelle said looking down gently at the precious jewel.

**In the Prince's Palace 2 Years Later...**

_Dear Dairy,  
The prince disregarded the Eevee saying it was useless again but I don't agree. It look's cute! Ferio said he'd take it in but I refus_e_d. Today I will take the Eevee to the forest where some evolution stones lay Ferio told me that Eevee have only two evolutions Espeon and Umbreon, but if I wanted I could try my luck at something new! I will just you watch!_  
_Love Fira,_  
I stuffed the book into a tree than flew away to find Sparky, the mischievous Eevee. I found him looking at Blade and the Prince practicing again. Blade was the shiny Poochyena I brought the Prince now, he a Mightyena the best hunting dog. Blade's blue eyes grow brighter by the day it seems while Sparky's brown eyes only seemed to darken.

"Sparky Let's Go Remember were going to the Forest of Evolution Today!" I said happily trying to pull Sparky out of his depression.

He smiled and jumped on my back.

"If your going to that forest Fira check for escapee's alright?" The Prince yelled as we soared into the welcoming sky.

"Are you excited Sparky?" I asked trying to keep my smile bright. "I guess but what if I don't want to be a umbreon or espeon?" Sparky said voice full of sarcasim.

"Sparky you can be anything you want Pokemon are mysteries beings we evolve often when one doesn't expect it. usually you evolve with a moonstone but lets look for another stone im sure with your nose and my eyes we can find one!" I said pep talks are fun!

"Okay 1..2...3!" Sparky said.

When he said three I raised my head high and howled while Sparky held his paw up almost touching the sky. We spent most the day searching for a stone until I spotted something odd lodged in a rock crevice. "Hey Sparky I found a strange stone!" I yelled at the little Eevee who was searching the river bank.

"K,Coming!"Sparky said soon appearing at my side. Sparky's eyes lit up like i've never seen before, smiling he reached out and touched the stone. Light flashed engulfing Sparky...HE WAS EVOLVING! When Sparky was no longer glowing he was entiring different his fur was yellow spiky at the ends."Sparky?" I asked trying to confirm that it was my friend dispite his appearance.

"I'm a Jolteon NOW!" He smiled jumping up and down,while some sparks of electricity emitted from his body hitting the earth.

"So your now a new species of Eevee Evolution, Congrats Sparky!" I said offering my back to him it was late the Prince would want us back soon.

Sparky happily agreed.

I flew late into night but surprisingly Ferio wasn't their to greet us at the gate sensing something was wrong I flew a bit higher than normal.

"Fira!,Fira!" Blade yelled as I approached obviously distressed. "What happended Blade!" I yelled as I swooped closer to the ground.

"Prince attacked! Prince hurt, come quick!" Blade said as he led us to the throne room.

The Prince was being attacked by the girl I had given the jewel to. "Stop!" I yelled the Prince was the one who raised me.

All the people of the kingdom said that a trapinch wouldn't evolve into a Flygon and treated me badily but...but the Prince gave me a chance he raised me and showed those people what I can be! As if hearing my thought Sparky jumped off me and shot bolts of lightining at the girl and her companions.

The Prince limped to my side

"Fira who is that, that pokemon?" The Prince asked in a raspy voice.

Holding my head up high I spoke aloud for all to hear "It's Sparky We went to a forest with some evolution stones and Sparky touched a stone with a thunder bolt in it now he's a Jolteon."

The Prince looked on in shock, than spoke in a booming voice. "Stop Adelle you have the right you may have the throne I have something else to try Fire where was this forest?"

I told him of the forests location and that was the last I saw the power hungry Prince, instead the curious Prince returned. Blade walked beside the Prince as he left the castle to try and please his curious mind.

"Are you sure this is alright Adelle, just letting him go." A man in a cloak said.

I stuck my nose in his face "The curious Prince has returned he probably won't return until all the Eevee Evolutions are discovered."

Adelle laughed than asked "Well now that's settled what will you do now, Fira?"

I streched my hands until they reached the closest they could get to my head. After a couple days my decision was clear.

"I will stay and serve you, Adelle!" I stated doing circles around her head.

Sparky was named the 'Queen's Pet' and has barely ever left her side he's constanly praised for his deeds. The Prince started a pokemon breeding farm and now has his hands full. It's perfect, really I'lll follow this new ruler and serve the palace, while also helping out the prince when I have spare time.

_Dear Dairy,  
It's been 20 years since I wrote in you. Everyone's doing well. Adelle is old and left the city saying "I need peace and it's not here!" in a good natured voice. We all miss her. Adelle's son Tare is now on the throne. The Prince is old but is still followed by Blade who like me, will serve the place till he dies. The Prince got married and now watches his kids,and grandkids carry on his work all of them inherited his curiousity. Sparky now trains other pokemon making them into valiant warriors and unmoving protecters. I think that is every that's happended wait oh I forgot! I was named 'The Royal Wings'. Ah that was for who ever read the rest of this journal and has no idea what's going on. Tommorrow I leave the castle for a bit I need to spread my wings, feel the wind before I...I can't say it... I will miss you all...  
_  
With that I lay my Dairy open to the newest page making sure the world was silent. I spread my wings and took flight into the ever changing sky. 


End file.
